Bad Memory
by DarkAAlex
Summary: For those who are reading Burke Jr. this is a one-shot prequel. BUT if you aren't, please still read. This is basically Katherine (the daughter) telling a story, and it portrays to something mentioned in Burke Jr. So if you're curious either way, enjoy.


**I know, it's not Thursday. So why did I just upload a story. Simple, I was bored so I typed this up. It's pretty much a prequel to Burke Jr. I would give more but I wouldn't want to spoil it for those of you who haven't read Burke Jr. Well, enough from me, enjoy the story.**

_Some of you think that I'm a snotty little girl, but I would tell you that you're wrong I mean I've been called worse. Everyone has a reason, and this would be mine called it a Bad Memory if you will. I don't like to think about it but I think about it often. I was 14 at the time, freshman year of high school. Suppose to be the best year of my life right?_

"No, I won't do it."

"Oh, come on Kat. You'd be great." Michael said.

"No, I will not be an actress. I don't act!"

"Kat-"

"Answer's still no." I said as Mom pulled into the school parking lot, "I got to go. We're still on for next Monday right?"

"Yeah."

"Good, and don't forget your book." I said getting into the car.

"Hey, how was school?"

"Good, although I think I landed on my arm wrong during practice."

"As long as it isn't broken, I'm sure you'll be fine." Mom teased, "You ready for your first game tomorrow?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

-8:30 pm-

"When's Dad going to be home?"

"He's on his way, now. You should go to bed now, you still have school tomorrow."

"Okay. Come on Satchmo let's go to bed." I said as he followed me up the stairs. I made it to my room when I heard a pot crash onto the floor and Satchmo race down the stairs. I heard a man scream, and someone working their way up the stairs. I quickly and quietly made my way to my parents room in search for a spare gun.

"Come here Kitty, Kitty, Kitty." The man said slowly opening the door.

I grabbed a bat that was by the bed and swung it against the door leaving an indent.

"I think the Kitten missed."

I swung it again and connected it against his chest, "The first one was a warning." I said swinging the bat against his chest again, this time falling to his knees, "And don't call me Kitten." I swung the bat one last time, on his back, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious.

"What's taking so long?" Another man said coming up the stairs, "Jon?"

"He can't come the phone right now, but I'll gladly take a message for him."

"What have you done kid?" The man said standing in the doorway looking down at Jon.

"I won't be taken easily."

The man pulled out a gun, "Put the bat down, and come with me."

"No." I said taking another swing with the bat, only for the man to grab and pull me forward as he swung the handle of the gun against my forehead, knocking my out cold.

I put my hands up on the side of my head, and tried to sit up.

"Hey, hey. Lay down."

"Mom? What happened?"

"Keller."

"Dammit Neal." I whispered as I slowly continued to sit myself up.

"Ms. Burke, nice to see you're awake. Please come with me." Keller said walking into the room as he had a gun pointed at me, "But put these on, in front of you." He said tossing me some hand cuffs. I did as he said, "Good, let's go."

We walked out of the room and down to the back door where there was a van waiting for us.

"Get in."

"Where are we going?"

"To see your father. Now get in."

"Kat-"

"I'm fine Dad. Besides my head throbbing, I'm fine."

"Nice family chat." Keller said, "Sorry about the head though, that wasn't supposed to happen."

"You aren't forgiven." I said taking of the cuffs, "It doesn't matter if my hands are in front or behind me, what matters is that you keep your eye on me at all times." I tossed the cuffs to him.

"I'll remember that next time. So, this is where the treasure is? Doesn't look like much." Keller said.

"That's the point." Mozzie said unlocking the warehouse.

Mozzie opened the door, we all walked in and over to the container holding the treasure from the U-boat. Neal opened up the container and Keller started opening a crate revealing an Egyption staff. Neal and Keller talked about the staff being in some private collection, blah, blah, blah.

"How's your head?" Dad asked.

"It hurts but I'll be okay." I said as police sirens started to surround the warehouse.

"You know, it'll be hard to make a phone call cuffs around me wrist." Keller said.

"I wouldn't do this with my family's life on the line." Dad said.

"Let's get out of here." Neal said.

We left the warehouse without being spotted and stood outside at a distance, watching as the police set up a perimeter.

"You have you're treasure, now let my family go."

"What treasure? The police has it now. I've got nothing." Keller said.

"Steal it back. With the three of you shouldn't be too hard." I said.

"Don't be too disappointed, Kitten. You'll be helping too, along with your father."

"Don't call me Kitten." I muttered under my breath as Dad said, "I'm FBI."

"According the Keller, you're just a man who wants his family back." I replied.

"Jeez Caffrey, you're a terrible host." Keller said closing to refrigerator door.

"I didn't want you here in the first place."

"I get your guy's part but where do I come in?" I asked.

"You'll be with Neal and I." Keller responded.

"I would really rather die than help you."

Keller pulled out his gun and pointed it at my chest, "I can make it true."

"I'd rather you didn't." Dad said with his gun out and pointed towards his face.

"Alright." Keller pulled back his gun, and Dad did the same.

"Anyway, we're going to need a big truck." Mozzie said.

"I can get that." Dad said.

"Just a wild guess, but I'll be hanging back with Neal and Keller and help them make the box we'll be stuck in."

"Nice guess."

I'm stuck in the "box" with Caffrey and Keller. Took Dad and Mozzie a moment to get the truck in but they were able to do it. As soon as we got out we realized that there was a double shift (apparently some cops don't like lunch breaks), then a couple of men took of their jackets which gave Neal the idea to borrow them. Here's the catch, there was only two jackets and guess who got cuffed in the front seat, got that right, me. They got the cops to load the U-boat treasure into the truck and then Keller knocked Caffrey upside the head, causing him to be unconscious. Keller was able to put him in the "box." Then he got into the driver side of the truck, had a gun pointed at me, and started to drive.

"Do you really think that you'll get away with this? I mean, how stupid do you think my father is?"

"I'm hoping pretty stupid."

"I know you have no more use for me."

"No, I do."

"What do want?"

"You're going to help me get out of this then I'll let you go."

"You're asking the wrong person."

"Right, I'll make sure to get your little brother next time. Then he can help me. In fact, we're going to get him right now."

I started paying attention to the roads we were taking, that's when I realized he wasn't bluffing Keller knew where he was, how… I don't know.

"Keller-"

"You had your chance to help. Now it's your brother's turn." He said parking the truck in front of the house he slept at.

"Kitty!" I heard him call as he opened the door.

"Do or say anything, I'll shoot you." Keller whispered.

I slowly took the cuffs off my wrists and moved closer to the passenger side door, "You know, as much I as I don't want to, I will." I said, throwing the cuffs in his face and jumping out the door, "Get back in the house!"

"You little-"

"Kitty!"

_All I can remember is gun shots going off. I was shot three times in the back. Austin was shot twice in the chest. He was only seven. He was just enjoying a night at his friend's house… He slipped into a coma. I took three shots in the back and I couldn't play basketball my entire freshman year, but my little brother gets shot twice and he's in a coma for the next three years. How is that fair? I just wish that I could have done something more…  
_


End file.
